In parachute systems incorporating canopy inflation aids, such as the pull-down vent line, the pilot chute has been attached to the canopy crown area with long lines or with unsymmetrical canopy attachment methods. The long crown lines are susceptible to entanglement and unsymmetrical attachments may cause canopy damage and poor performance.